russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of the Telenovela to Philippine Free TV
August 15, 2014 Telenovelas, or the more distinguishable term Latinovelas, making a comeback to free TV in the Philippines. Also, see your favorite Koreanovela on prime time television. Prime time is the peak time slot of television broadcasts, usually between 6 p.m. and 11 p.m. on weekdays. Entertaining to watch television shows from neighboring countries such as South Korea, Japan and Taiwan, the proliferation of such shows the time available for Philippine-produced shows. The genre, once dominant in the afternoon and evening drama blocks of the major networks, essentially an endangered species once Meteor Garden and other Asianovelas began to invade the small screen. Then in late 2011, the Telenovela Channel was introduced, giving dramas from Latin America a new lease on life. Since the creation of the Telenovela Channel, several free TV networks have attempted to resuscitate the fading popularity of the telenovela. In 2013, GMA aired the Colombian series Lola (or Bella Calamidades) . Unfortunately for the Kapuso network, low ratings forced the management to stop airing the telenovela before it can be finished. Also that same year, Studio 23 (now ABS-CBN Sports+Action) aired the original version of the hit ABS-CBN teleserye Nasaan Ka, Elisa?. Titled Donde Esta Elisa?, the original series aired during the first half of 2013. Since IBC-13's popular telenovela in the past such as Carita de Angel, Siempre te Amare (originally aired on RPN), Maria del Cielo (originally aired on RPN), Natalia and Por un Beso aired on Viva-TV's primetime block, Maria Isabel (originlly aired on RPN in 1999), Mar de Amor, Rosalinda (originally aired on ABS-CBN and GMA), Amor Bravio and La Madrastra. It airs a telenovela in PrimeTastik block. And now the network will bring back the family centered and intense drama theme of Latin TV series in its primetime schedule. The Kapinoy Network is bringing back the Latin telenovela craze with Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente proves to be the home of hit telenovela fever. While a representative from IBC-13, the third largest network in the country said that putting their own Korean abd Taiwanese dramas and Mexican telenovelas in primetime. "It's actually the strategy of IBC-13 to do counter-programming, here we are offering the best titles of foreign dramas on primetime. Then in June of this year, IBC and Asian Television Content Corporation airing with The Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente on IBC-13's primetime block. Unlike GMA’s unexpected pullout of Lola, both IBC and ATC were more than willing to both series, despite their highest ratings in a competitive primetime programming. IBC-13 Vice President for Program Acquisition said: "It is the phenomenal hit for idol dramas this year with its ratings peaking at 30% in the metropolitan area here. It was the No.5 program overall nationwide following the Asian dramas, local primetime fantaseryes and drama, Viva Tagalog movies, PBA games and newscast, and No.1 in its timeslot. Filipinos love drama and stories that we can relate to. Most of the time, the Mexican dramas are quite escapist and moving. Aside from the touching plotlines, the production is really a visual experience of places that most of us are not accustomed to seeing. Telenovelas give viewers a different style of storytelling from usual Filipino soap operas, or teleseryes. With TreseBella, the newest sensation with a perfect mix of Latin American telenovelas from Mexico and the imports of Asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan, which has been more dominated into the primetime slot. Top Philippine TV stations ABS-CBN, GMA, IBC, RPN and TV5 are leading the way in importing Latin telenovelas from Mexico, Taiwanese and Korean dramas. Meanwhile, PTV-4 and Net 25 added to the Korean dramas. Because of the Mexican stars, Two Sides of Ana starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya, and La Teniente starring Maria Fernanda Yepes are becoming the telenovela fans. While The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has now enjoyed ratings success over the past couple of years, the reintroduction of the telenovela considered to be their biggest gamle yet. Meanwhile, the sequestered network that Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente, like the network's primetime programs on IBC, will perform very well in the ratings. Two months later, ABS-CBN decided to bring the telenovela back to their lineup. Brazilian drama Ana Manuela, scheduled to air starting August 18, will be the network’s first telenovela since Frijolito in 2011. While ABS-CBN has enjoyed ratings success over the past couple of years, the reintroduction of the telenovela is considered to be their biggest gamble yet. Nevertheless, the network hopes that Ana Manuela, like the other programs on Kapamilya Gold, will perform very well in the ratings. The telenovela, once considered endangered on free TV thanks to Asianovelas, are relevant once again. Now the question is, how long will they remain in the minds of the viewers? Only time will tell.